Pet
by Lina Scriven
Summary: Post-Things Change. Slade is back and he has two apprentices.


**I haven't written anything TT in like 2 years. Still looking at the story Well Thought Out Plans and thinking about going back to it, but for now. This is Terra and Robin working for Slade. Set after Things Change. Not sure where the story is really going, but I need some writing practice.**

**I don't own TT. Enjoy!**

Robin was annoying.

That's the only really true, bad thing Terra could say about him. He was perfect, and that was annoying. Boy Wonder got his name from truly being wonderful. He got up early, he trained, he meditated, he followed a schedule, he finished his tasks. If they were in school, then he was the valedictorian in the front row, raising his head to every question.

Compared to him, Terra felt like the dunce sitting in the back corner of the classroom, who had already failed this class last year. And Slade, Slade made it obvious who was the teacher's pet.

_What was Robin even doing with Slade?_ Terra's eyes would narrow every time the two of them were talking about some mission while she was supposed to be finishing her geometry homework. Robin hated Slade: a possessive kind of hatred, but still hatred. Robin was the star pupil of the Titans: always after the greater good and saving the world. He was the teacher's pet of Jump City. Everyone loved him. Did he also feel the need to be loved by his enemies?

Terra knew why she was back to being an apprentice, hell, even Robin knew why she was there. She was trying to get through high school and trying to make ends meet by working part time. Between the two, she was barely getting her homework finished and her minimum wage was not giving her enough to save for a place.

After her shift, she tried most nights to sneak back into the school for a place to stay. Some nights, she got back even after the custodian had locked the door. She would spend the night hiding under an awning in the back of the building, her textbook in her lap as she doubled over falling asleep.

"You've gotten sloppy," his voice woke her up one time. She thought it was another one of her nightmares, until she saw the book in her lap and knew this was a harsh reality.

"Move along," she spat, "I don't have powers anymore, I have nothing you want."

"You know I don't have powers either, and yet, here you are, afraid of me."

He had given her more than control of her powers. She remembered what he had taught her. The power of persuasion, manipulation, and a few good combat moves.

"I don't need the Earth to move this time. But I do an...assistant. And it looks like you need a place to stay."

She didn't trust him. He had won her over before and then made her lose the boy she liked before then taking over her body and beating her up. He was her enemy; he was her nightmare.

"Get lost," was her response.

"I promise you, Terra. It's an offer you can't resist," he placed a one hundred dollar bill into her book like a bookmark, "You won't have to wear a uniform I make. I know you didn't like the style last time," and then he walked away.

That wasn't the time he got her to say yes. The money helped, she used it to hide out in a hostel for a few days, but it wasn't the day she followed him to now what was her "home." Just like her; he was persuasive, he was manipulative, and he would get what he wanted.

But, why was Robin with Slade now? And why was Robin so eager to work with him? Were the Titans in danger? She remembered hearing that story. Did something make him switch to the dark side? She eyed him as he finished talking with Slade then moving back to his computer to continue his research.

"Terra," Slade said sternly, "You'll never pass your test if you keep staring into space."

Terra went back to her equation until Slade turned his back. The hardest thing about hating someone who was perfect was the urge to do better than them. To become the new pet.

And Terra knew that was Slade's manipulation at work. And she hated that she was falling for it. Again.

**I love any constructive crit! Thanks!**


End file.
